Living
by Tweyelite
Summary: Arizona/Callie. Femslash. Set after the kiss in the bar. Part of a challenge on the Callie Arizona livejournal group.


Title: Living

Fandom: Grey's Anatomy

Pairing: Arizona/Callie

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 2,569

Disclaimer: NOT MINE.

Note: *I have to say that the PTB at ABC and Grey's Anatomy suck for how they ended the whole Erica Hahn storyline and now I only watch the youtube scenes of Callie and such because she is so damn awesome.

*Also I did mention her little heely things but I hate the word heely so I didn't call them that so Arizona's heelies do make a slight appearance.

*Also had one of the ladies (Callie or Arizona) saying something extremely embarrassing.

*And in case my slight mention of her funky shoes weren't enough I explained her butterfly scrub cap.

Callie's POV:

I was kissed by a hot blond ped's surgeon, and I liked it. And it wasn't just because I was having my own personal pity party about my past relationships. I actually felt that spark when her lips met mine. That feeling is undeniable.

I really thought after my last voyage to the 'motherland' that I would not be making a return trip. After all it ended quite abruptly and I lost one of my best friends over it. The great thing about life is that things change, people change and circumstances change.

I think I actually owe Dr. Arizona Robbins a debt of gratitude. Her kiss threw me for a loop and got me to stop feeling sorry for myself. I realized that life goes on. Have I had bad relationships in the past? Yes. But who hasn't? Dwelling on the past means missing out what's going on in the present. And I know now that I don't want to miss a thing.

Small moments of happiness are what fill up our lives and make them worth living. Anticipation, joy, excitement and all those other wonderful feelings are waiting in every situation if you look for them. I am not going to allow myself to wallow in the 'what ifs' anymore. Instead of thinking, 'What if George hadn't cheated on me?' and 'What if I'd reacted differently to Erica's feelings?' I am going to think 'What if she kisses me again?' and 'What if I asked her out on a date?' I can't get the smile off of my face. I'm definitely over being sad.

Arizona's POV:

I kissed a gorgeous Latina orthopedics surgeon in the bathroom of a bar. When I saw her at the hospital for the first time my exact thought was, 'Damn.'

She is exactly my type. At that point I wanted to know more about her. I found out her name, Callie, and because of the rabid rumour mill the hospital has I found out many more interesting details about her.

I heard about her last relationship with Dr. Hahn and I was excited because at least then I knew I had a shot with her. Since then I had been watching her covertly and I was doing so that night at the bar.

When I saw her scamper off to the bathroom obviously upset I had to follow her. I wasn't intending to kiss her, though I can't say I hadn't imagined what her lips would feel like against my own. I followed her because I can't stand to see a beautiful woman upset. I hate when women cry. I followed her in to the bathroom to simply try to cheer her up. But I could tell that she didn't quite comprehend that it was me that I was referring to when I said 'people' really like her. So when she asked me to give her a list of names of said people I took a chance.

I kissed her, more chastely than I had really wanted to, but we didn't really know each other at all. Kissing a stranger, a hot stranger, one that I work with, well I thank my lucky stars I didn't get a slap in the face. What I did get was so much better. I got a smile, a smile that reached her eyes, a shy smile that told me that she was at the very least flattered I had kissed her. Since then I've held off. I don't even know if she is attracted to me or if she wants the same things I do when it comes to a relationship. I figure I made the first move and if she wants me she knows where to find me.

Callie's POV:

It's been a few days since the kiss and honestly it's all I think about. When I see her at work gliding by on her little roller shoe thingies I can't help but grin to myself and I can't help but think, 'So fuckin' cute.'

I'm hyper aware of her anytime we are in the same vicinity. I find myself glancing at her shyly and when she looks back and our eyes meet I feel myself blush. The more I watch her with doctors and patients the more I get a feel for the kind of person she is. She's not only beautiful and confident but she is genuine. I am definitely developing a crush on her. I absolutely love her smile. I watch her give it freely to everyone and then I notice the ones she gives to me. They are a slightly different, slightly more dangerous.

I can feel myself heat up when I see her. The butterflies I feel in my stomach parallel the butterfly on her scrub cap. Other than our shared smiles we haven't had a real conversation. I really want to ask her out. Now it's just to get up the guts to do so.

"Mark!" I call out as I see him in the hallway.

"Hey, what's up?" Mark replies allowing me to catch up to him.

"I need to talk to you." I reply.

"Well you are talking to me so mission accomplished Torres."

I roll my eyes. "I like someone." I say seriously.

"What happened to the whole one step celibacy plan?" he asks an amused grin plastered on his face.

"Mark, come on, be serious." I whine.

He chuckles, "Okay. So who is it?" I open my mouth to speak and he interrupts me. "No wait, let me guess, the new ped's attending?"

I hate when I have to admit he is right, but in this case I do. I nod my mouth turning into a wry grin as I remember the kiss from the other night.

"How did you know it was her?" I ask.

"Come on, she is so your type Cal."

"Oh and what's my type?" I ask, sarcasm lacing my every word.

"Hot blond doctors obviously."

I'm about to refute his statement when I realize I have nothing to back it up.

"I hate when you're right!" I exclaim my eyes narrowing.

"You should be used to it by now after all I'm always right."

I snort at that and roll my eyes.

"Whatever you need to believe stud." I say as I pat his arm condescendingly.

After a small pause in conversation I say, "I think I'm going to ask her out."

Mark looks at me shrewdly, "How do you know she's even interested?" he asks.

"Oh she's interested." I say confidently.

"Are you sure you're not imagining it?"

"I'm pretty sure I didn't imagine her lips on mine yesterday in the bathroom of the bar." I say smiling, satisfied I've surprised Mark.

"Right on! Looks like you have a green light. Go get her." Mark replies jovially.

I smile genuinely, glad for Mark's encouragement. I take a deep breath and try to prepare myself for the conversation I'm about to initiate.

Arizona's POV:

I catch Callie staring at me anytime we're in the same room together. I'm pretty sure by the look on her face that she is interested. I am really starting to enjoy this little game of look at each other and look away that we've been playing. I wonder if I should ask her out on a date. I would really like to get to know her better.

I'm walking to an on call room to try and get a few minutes of sleep before my next surgery when I see her. She smiles brightly at me and my face automatically breaks into a grin in reply.

"Hey." She says.

"Hey." I say back.

There's a moment of awkward silence then.

"Um do you want to go out on date? With me I mean?" Callie blurts out, her voice breaking. She is adorable when she's nervous.

"I'd love to." I reply, still grinning like an idiot.

"Great!" Callie exclaims. "When would be a good time?"

"Anytime." I say my voice lowering flirtatiously. Callie swallows nervously and giggles.

"How about tonight then?" she asks, her face tinged red.

"Okay." I nod. We make arrangements to meet at the bar after our shifts and we part ways. I really wanted to kiss her, I mean really. I think I'm going to have to be very careful or kissing Callie Torres could easily become my new addiction.

I'm sitting at the bar eating peanuts waiting for Callie to show up. I feel a hand on my back and I immediately straighten my spine in surprise. I choke slightly on the peanut in my mouth before I feel a hand patting my back.

"Are you ok?" Callie asks me, her hand now rubbing my back in circles.

"Yeah, I just, when I'm nervous I put things in my mouth. I sucked my thumb till I was eleven." I babble motioning to the peanuts. "I have an oral fixation."

Callie's eyebrow rises tantalizingly and she smiles at me in amusement. I realize almost immediately what I've just said and I blush to my roots.

"Oh God, I need to learn to think before I open my mouth." I stammer.

"Nah, it's cute. Besides if you would have thought about it before kissing me we might not be here right now." She says as she sits on the barstool beside me.

"Oh I thought about it." I reply suggestively. "Still thinking about it actually."

Callie laughs loudly and it's music to my ears. "Me too." She pauses. "With the thinking." And soon I'm not the only one with a blush on her face.

We had moved over to a table hours before so we could talk to one another face to face. The bar would soon close and I was having a great time. We'd talked about our lives, shared stories and memories as well as some meaningful glances. It took everything in me not to just lean over and kiss her when she was in the middle of a particularly cute story about her childhood. Instead I reached out and took her hand in mine.

"So what's with the butterfly scrub cap?" she asked, our fingers still linked.

"I had a patient last year that was literally on deaths doorstep. I was part of the team that saved her life. Her name was Lara and she was nine years old. She absolutely loved butterflies. A few months after the surgery Lara showed up at the hospital with her mom, she had a present for me."

"The scrub cap." Callie supplied. I nodded and she squeezed my hand lightly.

"Yeah but the real present was seeing her alive, healthy and happy." I replied.

"You sure are something Arizona Robbins." She said then, her voice soft and her eyes sparkling.

I couldn't help myself. I had to kiss her. Just as I was about to lean over and kiss the beautiful woman in front of me, the bartender Joe was there at our table. Suddenly I realized we were the last two people at the bar and it was way past last call.

"Sorry ladies, gonna have to close up." He stated an apologetic look in his eyes.

Callie seemed to have just noticed the lack of patrons at the bar as well. We both blushed.

"Time flies when you're having fun." I said then.

We left the bar and even though it was late I didn't want the night to end. I really enjoyed spending time with Callie. As we stood outside the bar not wanting to say goodbye to one another I thought, screw it I'm kissing her. And I did.

Soon my hands were tangled in her long brown hair and her hands were similarly in mine. Our bodies were flush against one another and her lips. Oh god her lips. They felt magnificent against my own. I couldn't help but moan in response. When we finally parted I didn't want to pull away so I rested my forehead against hers. Out of no where, loud giggles burst from Callie shaking her whole body. When her laughter abated I was smiling at her with a confused look on my face.

"I just feel so good right now. I couldn't help it." Callie explained somewhat sheepishly.

I felt the magnetic pull of my attraction for her and moments later we were kissing again. As our lips met as I felt the heat in my own body rise a few notches. I heard her hum of pleasure and I swear I could have orgasmed on the spot. I pulled away from the scorching kiss shaking, this time stepping fully away. It was necessary. I felt like I was about to explode.

We both stood there trying to get our bodies under control for a few moments. When I looked up at her she was staring at me. An image unbidden popped into my mind of a black panther stalking its prey. I swallowed as I felt a twinge in my lower region.

"I had a really good time tonight Callie." I said reaching out to hold her hand in mine.

"I did too." Callie replied. "It doesn't have to end you know." I looked at her then, her lips swollen from my kisses, her eyes bright, she looked absolutely gorgeous bathed in the light of the nearby street lamp.

"As much as I want you, and God knows I really, really do, I think it would be best to wait. I don't want to ruin this by moving to fast, you know?" I said, my libido already berating me for my words.

She nodded then, "I understand completely. You're probably right. I just, I really, really, want you too." She said as she licked her lips saucily.

I groaned. "You're killing me here." I said, my voice showing my obvious pain.

Her musical laugh once again filled the air. "I know. I'm sorry." She said though she looked anything but.

We parted ways. I knew I would see her at work the next day. I just didn't know how I would be able to resist pushing her up against a wall and ravishing her when I did. I was definitely right in my earlier thought that kissing Callie was going to become addictive. I get in my car to drive home and I am already starting to feel the withdrawals.


End file.
